


In the Mourning

by 90tonothing



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90tonothing/pseuds/90tonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants Carmilla to sing for her, but nothing ever happens when you expect it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mourning

_“Carm, why do you never sing for me? I know you can. I hear you in the shower all the time.”  
_

_The two of them are curled up in Laura’s bed. Carmilla smirks, pulling her book away from her face looking into the eyes of the tiny blonde cuddled into the crook of her arm._

_“If I were to sing for you, cupcake, it would have to be something meaningful. As it stands, there’s not a song in this world that could express how much you mean to me.”_

That conversation plays through Laura’s head over and over as she lay in bed crying. She had always thought eventually Carmilla would give in and sing for her. She sure pestered her enough about it. But then there was the betrayal, or at least betrayal is what it felt like to Laura at the time. Hindsight tells her that Carmilla was only trying to protect her, but she was just so furious that she sent her away. Then that stupid vampire had to go be all heroic and now she will never hear a tune from her raven haired beauty.

Laura forced herself out of bed because she needed a distraction. She manages to make it to her computer chair and open up her laptop without collapsing in grief. Her entire body had felt like it was made of bricks for days under the weight of her mourning. Moving just five feet was a feat. When she opened her laptop, she noticed there was a new video file. It wasn’t really new, but this was the first time she had noticed it. So she opened it.

_Cupcake..._

The voice registered with her before she really saw her and she slammed her hand on the space bar to pause the video. Carmilla was on the screen with a guitar in her lap. As painful as she knew this would be, Laura had to watch. She took a deep breath before hitting play.

_I know you sent me away, but I needed to tell you. I know I fucked up. You deserved far more and far better than I have given to you. I never intended to hurt you, only to protect you. I’ve failed you. I know I said I would do this when there was meaning behind it and nothing means more to me than your happiness. Laura, take this song from me and move on. Find your happiness and just know that despite all that I’ve done wrong, I do love you._

If that wasn’t enough to break the tiny blonde, the lyrics of the song Carmilla began singing twisted her stomach.

_And it takes all my strength,_  
Not to dig you up  
From the ground in which you lay,  
The biggest part of me,  
You were the greatest thing,  
And now your just a memory,  
To let go of  
  
In the mourning, I'll rise.  
In the mourning, I'll let you die.  
In the mourning. all my sorries.

Tears were blurring Laura’s vision. She wiped at her eyes furiously so she could see this woman she knew she loved. She began to regret never having said it out loud. She didn’t recognize the song, but the irony of it was not lost on her and it only made it hurt worse until the song transitioned.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older and I'm getting older too_  
 __  
So, take this love, take it down  
Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring you down

The video ended with the song and Laura began sobbing loudly, laying her head down in her arms that were curled on the desk. Carmilla knew Stevie Nicks was one of her favorite artists and, for once, she knew that broody vampire absolutely did something for her. Her thoughts were unconsciously spoken out loud.

“You stupid, stupid vampire. You were always and completely forgiven. I love you and never got to tell you! Why did you have to die?”

“To save you, Laura.”

Laura jerked around quickly at the sound of that voice. And there, standing in the doorway all battered and bruised, was Carmilla. The last thought Laura had was that it was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen before running into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that came out of me when I was listening to In the Mourning by Paramore with Landslide by Fleetwood Mac thrown in as well. Originally posted to my tumblr, but thought I'd go ahead and post it here too.


End file.
